Simplify the following expression. $ (2 + (1 - 6 \times 7)) \times 5 $
$ = (2 + (1 - 42)) \times 5 $ $ = (2 + (-41)) \times 5 $ $ = (2 - 41) \times 5 $ $ = (-39) \times 5 $ $ = -39 \times 5 $ $ = -195 $